Demons
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Kai has a protector, to save him from his grandfather, who is under the influence of a demon... Well minion soon to become demon, if its mission works out. Chapter 5 Up!
1. Linett and Vil

TITLE: Demons  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG/U  
NOTES: * means thoughts. Also I have not seen the Black Dranzer saga, that is very important information.  
SUMMERY: The Blade Breakers face two very different demons.  
  
  
HELL - SOME TIME AGO  
  
'You shall recieve your horns, only when you manage to collect a soul,' A red skinned man told the very dark girl.  
  
'No problem,' The girl said with a smirk, flicking her black hair away from her face.  
  
'Not when you see who it is,' The man showed her a picture of an old man, Kai's grandfather.  
  
  
LIMBO - NOW  
  
*Geez, this is fun!* A girl said to herself.   
  
She had almost blue skin, grey eyes and ginger hair, the girl had only died twenty years ago, but because of what happened in her life she could not go to Heaven or Hell, so she was trapped in Limbo.  
  
'Oi! Blue!' An old man shouted to her.  
  
'Hey! Its Linett! Not Blue!' She snapped at the old man, who had only been there for five years.  
  
'Whatever, we have a problem down in earth,' The old man said and saw her face; 'No, this time you won't dress up and be the Tooth Fairy. They are wanting you to have a go at this mission,'  
  
'What? Were they drunk?' Linett asked him.  
  
'No, seemed all right to me,' The old man told her and pointed a silver caravan; 'They're waiting,'  
  
*Oh god..... What could the job be? Oh no...... Easter Bunny? No, too pale, and no fur. Hum.......... Cupid? No............ Too pale and no look of innocences about me....*  
  
'Linett,' A deep male voice said, making Linett jump.  
  
'Do you know why you have been called?' A softer female voice said to her.  
  
'I have to do a mission,' Linett said.  
  
'Correct. You will be returning to earth,' The deep voice said.  
  
'You shall be protecting a boy called Kai from his grandfather. We may be too late,' The softer voice informed her and Linett was in a trance-like state.  
  
'However, you must make the boy realise that he is taking the wrong path, and guard him from his grandfather. We both know you can fight, and you are quick on your feet,' The deep voice told her and Linett nodded.  
  
'Aye, but, I haven't fought anyone for twenty years, there has been no trouble up here at all,' Linett pointed out.  
  
'That is why we shall give you your own beast,' The soft voice told her and a bright silver light appeared a black panther.  
  
'Yes, thank you. But, um, won't that scare off a few people? Like, everyone?' Linett ask them.  
  
'There is something called a beyblade. Do not worry about how it works, this panther shall help you learn in no time at all,' The soft voice informed her.  
  
The panther went into a bit, which was attached to a light blue and white beyblade, and then it floated down to Linett.  
  
'Thank you,' Linett bowed.  
  
'You may go,' the deep voice said and Linett moved as fast as her legs could carry her, without running or appearing rude.  
  
'Are you sure this will work, husband?' The soft voice asked.  
  
'We must do something, Heaven can not do anything that has matters of the soul involved, my wife, Linett will save that boy,'  
  
  
'So, you leaving?' The old man asked Linett.  
  
'Yes, I am,' Linett entered an old fashioned elevator and looked at the old man; 'Earth, and don't spare the horses!'  
  
'You got it!' The old man cried out and Linett was gone in a flash; 'Hum, I hope she manages to get through the mission........ If only I knew what it was,'  
  
  
RUSSIA  
  
Kai came across a girl, laying on the grass, wearing a red top and black troussors, he noticed that she had a beyblade in her hand.  
He was on his own, taking a break from training and saw her, laying there. Unsure of what to do, he was going to leave her when he heard her groan.  
  
'Ach!' The pale skinned girl said softly, sitting up slowly and looking at the boy to her right; 'How ya doing?' She said, sensing that this was Kai, the one she had to protect.  
  
'What happened?' Kai asked her, helping her up.  
  
'Well....... er, thanks, um, I wasn't feeling all that great and I thought some fresh air would do me good and........... Well, I toppled over, woke up and had you help me get to my feet,' She lied, and hoped that he believed her, she had been out of earth circulation for too long.  
  
'But you feel fine now?' Kai asked her.  
  
'Yes, yes, thank you,' She told him; 'I'm Linett, should we ever met again,'  
  
'Kai,'   
  
'I know that,' Linett told him and he raised an eyebrow, she smiled; 'Your part of the Bladebreakers, and World Champion,'  
  
'I am no longer part of the Bladebreakers, I haven't been for a few days,' Kai informed her.  
  
'Well, why did you leave?' Linett asked him, sitting down on a nearby bench.  
  
Kai didn't know what to do. He knew that she might judge him, make him feel guilty or what not, but he wanted to talk.   
HIM!   
The one that rarely speaks. He wanted to explain the whole thing to her. For what reason he would figure out later.  
Once he had finished telling his tale he saw that her expression had not changed, she was interested, and had remained silent throughout the whole explaination.  
  
'Well, are you happy?' Linett asked a perfect question to knock him off guard.  
  
'Wha.....?' Kai was surprised.  
  
'Are you happy with this new team?' Linett repeated the question, she was unwilling to call the team Demolition Boys.  
  
*Demolition Boys, what kind of a name is that?* Linett thought to herself.  
  
'We will win,' Kai told her.  
  
'But are you happy? From what I can see, you like to complain about this Tyson, just to wind him up, this team seems perfect. Not a thing to complain about,' Linett pointed out.  
  
Kai realised what she was doing, making him think his decision through properly, he saw the Bladebreakers come up to them, he had no idea what to do.  
  
'Come with me,' Linett held out her hand, and Kai, for some odd reason, took it and they vanished.   
  
Unknown to Linett, her bit beast, Black, was now part of her and had made them both disappear. When they reappeared, they were near the Abbey, and unknown to anyone in Limbo, Linett was afraid of abbey's.  
  
'That's where you live now,' Linett asked him and Kai nodded; 'Better go in then, it'll be cold soon,' Linett added and Kai looked surprised; 'What?'  
  
'Wait here,' Kai ordered her and he walked away, she did as she was asked, for no real reason, just that she had to protect the boy with the shark fin blue paint on his cheeks.   
  
She twiddled her thumbs until he came back with another man. Linett had a feeling that this was Boris, an odd man, not completely cold hearted, but will never change his ways.  
  
*Shame that old man couldn't just take his place* Linett thought to herself, not realising that her bit beast could hear her.   
  
But Black would not scare his owner, when the time was right he would speak to her telepathicly, but he would need to do that when she was alone.  
  
'You'll battle a boy called Tyson,' Boris told her and Kai nodded; 'But first you'll train, to see what level your on,'  
  
*Ah. I can't beyblade..* Linett thought to 'herself'.  
  
*I shall help you.* Came out a soft male voice.  
  
*What the.........* Linett was surprised, but her face never showed it.  
  
*I am sorry, I am Black, your bit beast.*  
  
*OK, Black, rule number one, don't scare me!*  
  
*I am sorry mistress.*  
  
*And the name is Linett.*  
  
*Do not worry, we shall win who ever they make us battle.*  
  
*That's great Black, but how the heck will I survive an abbey?!*  
  
*I am sorry? What do you mean mis..... Linett?* Black asked her, completely confused.  
  
*Black, I died in an abbey. Soliders came in and shoot everyone one by one, everyone said an abbey was safe, but no more.......*  
  
*Mist....... Linett, your job is to protect that boy, Kai from his grandfather, his grandfather is in that building. You have to do your job.* Black urged her.  
  
*All right. It can't be a complete abbey, how can people train in a holy place?*  
  
*I wonder how they will make us train...........*  
  
*Black, I have most of my confidence in you. I know you can do anything, why would the boss people have you here?*  
  
*Thank you.*  
  
*Huh, that's what I'm here for.*  
  
Linett smiled to herself as she entered the abbey, unknown to her she was being watched by two people; Kai's grandfather and another.  
  
'No!' The girl yelled, slamming her hands on a desk.  
  
Kai's grandfather looked at her; 'What is wrong? What can this girl do?'  
  
'She can ruin everything! Grr! I knew Heaven could not do anything, but I never expected Limbo to try and stop me! Grr!!!!!' Her eyes changed colour, from blue to a glowing black, showing her anger; 'No one will stop me! Make her fight your most strongest blader, I shall not let her disrupt everything I have worked so hard for! No one shall stop me, never will they stop Vil!'  
  
'I shall have Kai fight her,'  
  
'What?!' Vil looked at him, her eyes only half black; 'Do you have any idea what could happen? Who's next after Kai? Tala, send him in,'  
  
'He is busy, Vil, Spencer or Ian will have to do it, you know Tala is having some..... Adjustments,'  
  
'Spencer then, his bit beast is water made, what can stop water? Not even Dranzer could defeat him,' She smirked, looking at the girl who stood near Kai; 'Bye bye girly,' 


	2. Defeat Spencer!

TITLE: The Silver Panther  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
ACK'MENTS: iluv, I haven't seen that ep either, it should be on in January on Cartoon Network, most likely after the holidays. Hey, I live in Scotland, come on! I am just taking it from snip bits ect. Canada and Austrailia saw the Dark/Black Dranzer Saga first, then USA, then UK. Its the rule Cartoon Network has, they won't show the ep until the USA Cartoon Network, or whatever, has shown it.  
NOTES: * means thoughts. Voltaire=Kai's grandfather.  
SUMMERY: How Vil got Voltaire into her clutches, the match between Spencer and Linett begins, and ends, and Linett wants to tell Kai the truth.  
  
Voltaire disliked Vil, but he wanted to win, which ment he could take over the world, and Vil was his way of getting what he wanted.  
  
*  
'I will help you get what you wish, only if you give me what I want,' A dark skinned girl told him, Voltaire looked at her in disbelief.  
  
'Oh really? How?' Voltaire asked her.  
  
'Easy, you give me your soul,' The black haired girl told him.  
  
'I'll give you my soul, when I see the results,' Voltaire informed her and saw how angry she looked.  
  
'You want results, you will have to wait for 15 years, for that brat to grow up. The bluenette one, with crimson eyes. He will be the one. Train him, hard, make him lose his emotions, make sure he is strong and has no weaknesses at all. Then you shall have the perfect warrior, I shall help you with a few more things, like, powerful bit beasts,' Vil promised him, Voltaire agreed, he wasn't going to lose anything from this.  
*  
  
Now he watched the new girl, a girl that made Vil feel threatend, so threatend in fact that she wanted Spencer to battle her.   
No one questioned her, not even Boris, everyone knew that she was the boss, although she did not look any older than Kai himself, they all knew that there was something not right about her.   
Kai was the only one who used to question her, feeling that he had to. But now that he was back, Vil made sure that she was not in his way. That Kai never saw her. Her plan was coming together. Sooner Kai would met her and fall to his knees worshiping her, thanking her for making him the worlds best beyblade, the World Champion, the ruler of the world. Vil had never planned on making Voltaire the ruler of the world, Kai would be. Once she had Voltaire's soul, she would stab him in the back, betray him, probably both physically and mentally, she was a minion at the moment, but would soon be next to the great demons..............  
  
  
*Mistress?* Black called out for his owner.  
  
They were standing, ready to battle, Spencer on one side and Linett on the other. Black needed to speak to his mistress, for what reason, not even he was sure.  
  
*Black, my name is Linett.*  
  
*Sorry, there is something not right, I can sense it.*  
  
*With Spencer?*  
  
*No, another, he's not in the room, though its male, and near by.*  
  
*All right, Black clear your mind, we have to defeat this guy.*  
  
*Yes.*  
  
'This will be a best of three,' Kai told them.  
  
'What?' Boris was surprised.  
  
'To see how well she can handle this,' Kai informed him.  
  
'3, 2, 1, Let it rip!'  
  
Both Linett and Spencer realised there beyblades into the dish, Spencer quickly brought out his bit beast, a whale.  
  
'Seaborg! Voda Impact!' Spencer shouted to his blade, which attacked Linett's blade, which then fell out of the dish.  
  
*OK Black, nice plan, seeing as we have a best out of two match.* Linett smirked and prepared for battle.  
  
'I think you should just give up, I can defeat you with ease,' Spencer told her.  
  
'Hum,' Linett said, not caring.  
  
*Now we have seen his power, he shall see our's.* Black informed her.  
  
*Exactly. Er, Black, what is your power?*  
  
*Well, I can become part of my surroundings. Then I can slice and dice there blades.*  
  
*Huh, you've done this before.*  
  
'Let it rip!'  
  
'Now!' Linett called to Black, before Spencer could even have his blade hit the surface.  
  
Black suddenly vanished, he became the dish, leaving a very confused Spencer. Then Black attack, right behind Spencer's blade, pushing it out of the dish.  
  
'Its one a piece,' Boris said, and Kai nodded; 'Either Spencer has been lacking in training or.........'  
  
'Or she is very good, and doesn't need an inhanced bit beast to win,' Kai finished for the older man.  
  
'Against Black Dranzer she wouldn't stand a chance,' Boris commented.  
  
Kai nodded, but he had a memory flash, back to when he and Tyson fought, when Tyson had gained Dragoon for the first time, and Kai saw both the bit beasts, his red phoenix and the blue dragon. He was so surprised with the memory that he never paid any attention to the match.  
  
*He's had a flash back, good.* Linett thought to herself as Spencer's blade went out of the dish for the second time.  
  
'Linett wins,' Kai said, putting the memory to the back of his mind.  
  
'What is your bit beast?' Boris asked Linett, coming over to her, as she stepped down and away from the dish.  
  
'I don't see what concern that is of your's,' Linett told him, already she disliked the man, and had no real reason to do so.  
  
'I think she should be part of the team,' Kai told Boris.  
  
'What? But she's..........' Boris was about to say 'outsider'.  
  
'I know I'm an outsider, I was just hoping for a bed, maybe some food, a bed is always nice though,' Linett told him, completely surprising Boris and Kai smirked.  
  
'This way,' Kai told her and she followed, they moved down the hallway and Vil came out of the shadows, startling Boris and Spencer.  
  
'Vil, what are you doing? I thought you did not want Kai to see you until he was ready?' Boris asked the dark skinned girl.  
  
'I might have to show myself to him a bit early. That girl will cause trouble,' Vil informed them.  
  
'I know,' Spencer said, angry that a girl, and not only that, a girl who was not trained all her life at the centre, had defeated him, with such ease. She had allowed him to win that first match to see his attack, and then come back with an attack of her own.  
  
'Good, you shall watch her. She cannot be trusted. Kai will not see this, but she will be a spanner in our work,' Vil looked at them and they both nodded; 'Good,' She walked away from them and the two sighed, neither of them like Vil, she appeared to be on a power high, and no one tried to bring her down. Voltaire was the only one who knew what she really was and how powerful she actually is.  
  
  
'This will be your room,' Kai opened the bed room door for her and she looked in.  
  
It wasn't much, a bed, a desk and a shelf with no books or anything. Over all it was a very dull and depressing room, even Kai had to admit that.  
  
'Sorry its not much,' Kai told her, but Linett disagreed.  
  
'Its nice, just needs a bit of work,' Linett told him.  
  
'Hum, are you always this positive?' Kai asked her and she smiled.  
  
'Nope, I just really don't like abbey's and right now..... I am underneith one!' Linett was scared stiff, but she couldn't tell anyone why. But she had to be honest with Kai, she had to protect him and she couldn't do that by keeping this a secret. However, how could she explain? Would he understand?   
  
*Only one way to find out.* Linett thought to herself, sensing that Black agreed with her, and made a mental note to ask Black what his real name was, later.  
  
'Er, I'm not feeling too good, do you mind if we go out for a walk? Please?' Linett asked him, rubbing her head for effect.  
  
'Sure,' Kai said, took her right arm and lead her out of the abbey.  
  
  
Voltaire didn't understand how Spencer was defeated. It was impossible for any of the boy's who were part of the Demolition team to be defeated.  
  
'How did that happen?' Voltaire muttered to himself, watching the video of the match again, but he never saw Linett's bit beast, which annoyed him a great deal.  
  
'That roddent!' Vil screamed as she entered Voltaire's office.  
  
'Ian?' Voltaie asked her.  
  
'No. That girl, Linett,' Vil growled and he nodded.  
  
'I have no idea what her bit beast is, or how she defeated him,' Voltaire informed her; 'I've watched this match a dozen times and I have seen nothing,'  
  
'Obviously its because those people in Limbo have given her a special bit beast. One that has been in legends for hundreds of years,' Vil pointed out.  
  
'And it would be very strong, maybe even stronger than Black Dranzer......' Voltaire said.  
  
'NO! NO! No! Nothing shall defeat Black Dranzer now that its in Kai's hands! Nothing!' Vil yelled, her eyes glowed black again.  
  
'Vil, I can assure you that she will not cause any problems, once we figure out what her bit beast is,' Voltaire begain, noticing that Vil was calming down; 'Spencer shall challenge her again and she shall lose,'  
  
'She will become part of this programme Voltaire, she shall regret the day she took up this mission,' Vil growled, her eyes slowly turning blue again.  
  
  
'And then you found me,' Linett finished, she thought that Kai was going to call the men in white coats.  
  
'So, there is someone called Vil?' Kai asked her and Linett toppled over in surprise.  
  
'How did you know? Vil has been keeping out of your way ever since you arrived! Due to your accident back then she thought she should stay away,' Linett said, surprised by what Kai knew.  
  
'Its still not completely there, yet. But if its true.........' Kai trailed off, now he knew at what costs his grandfather was willing to take just to take over the world, and he felt powerless, even with Black Dranzer.  
  
'Sorry. I'll probably get into trouble for telling you this, I didn't know the rules to this job in the first place. I can use that as an argument. Sorry, back to your problem. What about Dranzer?' Linett asked him and noticed his confusion; 'The red fire phoenix,' Linett told him.  
  
'I'd have to get it back from Tyson, I gave it to him and told him not to come back. I can't just ask for it back,' Kai said and Linett nodded.  
  
'Kai, why are you staying with them? You can't defeat them, not on their ground,' Linett told him.  
  
'What can I do?' Kai asked her; 'The Bladebreakers won't need me anyway,' He was about to walk away when she slammed him into a tree.  
  
'So, I can give you three choices, and I can show you what will happen to the world if you pick the wrong one,' Linett told him.  
  
'All right, how about me leaving the Demolition Boy's, but not going back to the Bladebreakers?' Kai asked her and she nodded, looking at her blade.  
  
'Sure,' Linett said and they were swallowed up by a dark blue light. 


	3. The Power Of Three

TITLE: A Choice  
RATING: PG  
NOTES: * means thoughts. I own Linett, Vil and Black.  
ACK'MENTS: Thanks to the people who review!! I can't make a list because, well, it takes too much space and I think everyone just wants the story. I do not own Beyblade either.  
SUMMERY: Kai has three path's. Which one will he choose? Will it be the right one?  
  
A bright blue light swallowed them up, then they were in a castle. They both walked around, Kai saw his older self, only meaner, wearing black and red, with his usual facial markings.  
  
'Those who dare go against me will suffer,' Older Kai growled to an odd, almost robotic, Tala.  
  
'Ofcourse,' Tala said, his voice sounded metallic.  
  
'Where are we?' Kai asked Linett, watching his older self and Tala walking down the hallway and enter a room. Suddenly Kai found himself in the same room as them, with Linett next to him.  
  
'This is your future, should you not leave the Demolition...... People,' Linett said, then motioned for Kai not to speak.  
  
'Hum, this brat pack is annoying me,' A female voice said, sitting in a leather chair, her back to Kai and Tala.  
  
'Me too, mistress,' Older Kai said; 'Tala has found them, he and I shall get rid of this group once and for all. We'll make them regret the day that they went against us!'  
  
'Good, good,' The female turned to face them.  
  
She looked horrible. Kai stared at her, he knew who it was.  
  
*Vil. What happend to her?* Kai thought to himself and suddenly found himself in an village.  
  
'Vil completed her mission. That was her task, she was, is a minion, now she is a full demon, now she can do her evil ways on earth. And you are her's, you are her puppet, her's to toy with,' Linett informed him; 'Once she is a demon she can easily change from her human form to her true form, that gargoyle dragon creature,'   
  
'Where is my grandfather?' Kai asked, wanting to know where he was, why he didn't rule the world.  
  
'He's dead. This is five years in the future, once Demolition won the World Championships and took over the world, Vil killed him, once she had his soul, ofcourse,' Linett said with a nod.  
  
'Who are the rebels?' Kai had to know this, if anyone he knew was still alive.  
  
'Tyson, Mariah, Lee, Mr and Mrs Tate, Max, Jonny, Robert, Eddy,' Linett informed him, but her expression remained the same, blank, as if she didn't care.  
  
'What about Ray? The rest of the White Tigers and the AllStars?'  
  
'Ray was dealt a serious blow in the Championships by Brain. When you took over the hospital he was in couldn't help him and he died,' Linett noticed his surprised expression and shrugged; 'You wanted to be the World Champion. The AllStars and White Tigers attacked your old home, you killed Gary, Kevin, Steve, Michael and Emily,'  
  
'All this, just to rule the world?' Kai muttered to himself; 'What if I left both teams? Surely nothing like this would happen,'  
  
'All right,' Linett nodded and they vanished in a bright red light.  
  
Kai saw where they were, a desserted land, he was completely confused, but followed Linett when she started to walk.  
  
'Look,' Linett pointed and Kai saw himself, hung on a cross, dead, or at least very close to it.  
  
'The Demolition team never bothered with looking for you. Vil did that once she gained your grandfather's soul. She decided to punish you for leaving, and taking Black Dranzer with you. The Bladebreakers are still around, though none of them have their bit beasts, Well, Ray does, but Brain was killed soon after the Championships for losing,' Linett told him, noticing that he stared at his dead body.  
  
'And everyone else?' Kai asked her.  
  
'Everyone is trying to figure out how to defeat Vil, if Brain was defeated then the other's can be too. The Dark Bladers are even helping, all the beybladers who still have there bit beasts are helping. Judy has even given Tyson and Max man made bit beasts to help the cause. Ofcourse, it won't work, Vil has Black Dranzer, and Dranzer,' Linett told him as he fell to his knees.  
  
'And my last choice?' Kai asked, but never looked up.  
  
Linett felt horrible for putting him through this, but her mission was to save him, she had to do this. A bright silver light took them away and they watch the Bladebreakers defeat the Demolition Boy's.  
  
'So, this is my only choice? For me to save the world, I have to choose this,' Kai said, mainly to himself.  
  
'Yes. But.......' Linett said and Kai watched, Tyson defeated Tala, he saw that everyone gained there bit beasts back, even his Dranzer came back to his blade! He noticed Max had his Dracil returned to him.  
  
'How could I lose Dranzer?' Kai asked her and Linett looked away; 'All right, be like that,'  
  
'I can't change how it happened, I am here to help you, protect you,' Linett said and Kai nodded.  
  
'Let's go back. I have an arrangement to make with Tyson,' Kai told her and smirked. 


	4. Linett Is Gone

Kai had decided what to do, he would battle Tyson, he lost to him before, he can do it again! What ever the odds, Tyson manages to defeat an impossible enemy. Kai was now that enemy. He had to allow Tyson to defeat the Black Dranzer. He had noticed that Linett was gone, but he would worry about that later, right now he had to fight Tyson, and hope his pride would not be damaged too much.  
  
  
Limbo  
  
'My wife, why is Linett still there?' The deep voiced male asked his soft spoken wife.  
  
'My love, she is to regain her life, she remembers how she died, but not the reason to it. She is just like Kai, she was made to take the wrong road, now we can put her on the right one, by watching this boy,'  
  
'You realise that they are not...........' The deep male voice was about to start.  
  
'My love, she has spent 20 years up here, watching people down there, and waiting for her sentence, but no one could judge her because she was a puppet, like this boy Kai, and so it was not her fault as to what happened,'  
  
'True, but Linett should finish the mission by killing the minion,'  
  
  
Russia  
  
Linett had found out that Kai was back with the Bladebreakers. She smiled, then became sad. She never had such a chance like he had, and he would most likely forget that she helped him, his own personal guardian. Oh well, life goes on. Linett was knocked out by Spencer and brought back to the half demolished Abbey, there she was put in a cell and chained to the wall.  
  
Kai was then sent a letter, telling him to return to the Demolition. He got it the next day.  
  
Dear Kai,  
I am sure you are wondering why I am writting to you, after you demolished the abbey, my home and your birth place. I forgive you Kai, for I know you are confused, and need a push in the right direction. I suggest you come back to us, for if you do not, I shall be forced to mark this Linett of yours, a guardian for you. She is so much weaker, I look forward to hearing her scream.  
So you have two choices, to stay with the Bladebreakers and lose the guardian who protected you, or come back to us and the guardian will be saved. Should you not come to us at sunset, we shall hurt this Linett.  
From  
Vil  
  
Kai shook from anger, now he knew what lenght's Vil would go to get what she wanted, but could he trick her into believing that he would come back to them, and what would the other's say? He would have to explain, no! He would leave a note, along with this note, there was no time left, the sun was near setting and he didn't want Linett to suffer.  
  
  
Vil looked out the window and sighed, she paced about and then went down to the cell that Linett was in. She smiled evilly.  
  
'He's not coming,' Vil told her.  
  
'I am not surprised. He's not a fool. I am already dead, why should he care about what happens to me?' Linett asked her, which annoyed Vil, she liked her victums to be scared.  
  
'Well, he only has a minute left! But, I wish to enjoy torturing you. After all, you are a goody-goody,' Vil taunted Linett.  
  
'Actually, I come from Limbo,' Linett pointed out.  
  
'Huh, and you still try to stop me? What? Couldn't heaven do its own dirty work? Or don't they like to get their hands dirty?' Vil sneered and Linett rolled her eyes; 'What?' Vil demanded.  
  
'I-come-from-Limbo,' Linett repeated.  
  
Vil growled and then decided to seriously hurt Linett, by allowing electicity to flow through her. Linett tried not to scream, but it was an impossible task, having so many bolts put through one's body would make anyone scream, dead or alive.  
  
'Enough of your cheek!' Vil said, but she smirked, Linett was still in pain; 'He is late,'  
  
'I told you, he is not a fool,' Linett panted.  
  
Vil grew talons, and decided to hurt Linett manualy, which was very painful, in Linett's view. She screamed as Vil cut her legs and arms.  
  
  
Kai had managed to sneak in, it was a race against time, he had to find Linett, and he was late, getting past the guards was a hard task, and he decided to dress up, as he had done before to get in there. He ran down and then heard a blood curdling scream, he followed, the sun had set, and Vil would be making Linett pay for him not being there.  
  
  
'Why not join me?' Vil asked, finishing with one last swip at Linett's thigh.  
  
'No. I come from Limbo,' Linett repeated, panting and sweating, she was in a fair bit of pain. Her blood dripped onto the floor and Vil licked her fingers.  
  
'I can make this easy for you. join me, along with Kai, and rule the world!' Vil said to her.  
  
'I come from Limbo,' Linett said, almost in a trance.  
  
With Linett repeating 'I come from Limbo' Vil got angry and decided to put her in more pain, making her wish that she never came to earth, that she never met Kai, that she never was given this mission. She swipped at Linett's back first, making Linett wake up from her trace like state, the wound was not deep, but Vil ran her claws over Linett's stomach, it was fairly deep, and Linett screamed in agony. All she could thing of was the pain, nothing else, nothing that Vil had hoped she would think, the pain was too intense.  
  
  
Kai heard more screams, he carried on following them, knowing it could only be Linett. He ran down the passage way, and as the screams grew louder, his heart sank, but he was determind to get Linett away from Vil in any possible way.   
  
  
'Pleasent, isn't it?' Vil said, knowing that Linett was in too much pain to think.  
  
'Oh yes, like a breath of fresh air,' Linett joked, panting, still in pain, but managing not to let Vil think she had broken her.  
  
*Are you all right?* Black's voice entered Linett's head.  
  
*Peachy.* Linett said sarcasticly; *I am chained up, and my enemy is pretty much ripping me up. Everything is fine!*  
  
*He will come. He owe's you.*  
  
*He doesn't owe us anything. We were sent to save the world. Now all we have to do is kill Vil.* Linett said and gasped as Vil's claws trailed along her back, slowly.  
  
'Get your claws off her!' A male voice said, Vil turned to see Kai standing there, aiming his Dranzer at her, Linett smirked.  
  
'You didn't need to come,' Linett told him, but was too weak to turn her head and look at him.  
  
'I owe you,' Kai informed her; 'Let her go!' Kai ordered Vil.  
  
'Excuse me? Huh, I think your forgetting something, you are late! Unless you.......' Vil never finished, Kai attacked her with Dranzer as he moved to realise Linett from her chains.  
  
'Dranzer, Flame Thrower Attack!' Kai called out.  
  
'Kai, fire will not hurt her, she comes from hell, all demons and minions can stand heat, however,' Linett leaned against Kai, bring out her blue and white blade and fired it at Vil.  
  
'What are you doing?! As you said, fire will not stop me!' Vil roared at them.  
  
'Kai, use Dranzer to distract her,' Linett ordered, then saw the look on his face, uncertainty; 'Trust me, please,'  
  
'Dranzer! Spin Fire Attack!' Kai said to his phoenix.  
  
'Black! Lightning Claw!' Linett said, the panther came out in a brillant silver light and attacked Vil, but Linett had no idea how to defeat her, only to knock Vil out; 'Let's go,' Linett whispered to Kai and walked out of the room, in pain still.   
  
  
They were a fair bit away from BoiVolt when Linett leaned against a wall of a building.  
  
'Are you all right?' Kai asked her, he looked at her wounds, and obviously wanted her to see a doctor.  
  
'I have had an electric shock, then Vil decided to use me as her personal scratching post. But I am okay!' Linett's voice dripped with sarcasim; 'Now, excuse me, i am going to topple over,' Linett did, but Kai caught her; 'I'll be fine, its just a dizzy spell,'  
  
'Your not seeing what I'm seeing,' Kai informed her; 'Here, the hotel isn't fair away, once there a doctor will see to them,'  
  
'Kai, look, I know you mean well, but........' Linett was silent as Kai put his cloak around her; 'Um, thanks. Anyway, there was I? Oh yes. I don't need a doctor. I am dead,'  
  
'Oh yea? Those wounds look pretty real,' Kai told her.  
  
'Kai.......... If the doctor takes my pulse, then what?' Linett asked him, feeling dizzy again.  
  
'I am pretty sure you are breathing,' Kai told her and Linett nodded, slowly.  
  
'True, but I don't need to,' Linett reminded him.  
  
'Let's go back to the hotel, then I'll deal with this,' Kai told her and she nodded.  
  
'Your cold too,' Linett said and put her arms around him, as he carried her; 'Well, this is the first time someone has carried me, well, carried my body that had a soul in it,' Linett said cheerfully.  
  
'Great,' Kai said in monotone.  
  
'But you love me anyway,' Linett said jokingly and hugged him.  
  
Kai became tense, not used to this kind of behaviour. But there is a possiblity of him getting used to it.  
  
  
  
Limbo  
  
'My love, it appears that Linett has survived Vil's assult,' The deep male voice said to his wife.  
  
'She is strong, and she shall remember her past sooner. In a dream perhaps?' The soft female voice said to him, if her face could have been seen there would be a smile playing on her lips.  
  
'Are you sure now is the time? She appears to be in a lot of pain. She won't heal that quickly, remember she was attacked by a minion,' The male reminded his wife, as if she had forgotten.  
  
'I don't recall saying that she would sleep. I just said in a dream. All will be well soon my love, just watch,' The female assured her husband; 'And Linett will be given a choice,' 


	5. One In A Million

RATING: PG13  
NOTES: I own nothing apart from; Linett, Vil, the two in Limbo. And Black! Yay!   
  
A doctor tended to Linett's wounds as Kai explained to the Bladebreakers what happened to her, and how he met her. Well, Kai edited out the fact that Linett was his guardian, she was dead and his grandfather was uncontrol of a demon/minion called Vil.  
  
'Wow,' Was all that the team could say, Kai nodded.  
  
'Yea,' Was all Kai could say, as he was not used to such situations.  
  
'She's fine, other than numbed pain. She will have to rest though, the wounds were not too deep, but to be on the safe side,' The doctor told them all and then left.  
  
'Well, we have a match,' Kenny pointed out to them all.  
  
'I'll stay here,' Kai told them all, and they looked surprised; 'Linett can't be on her own, she needs rest, and that means hardly any movement,'  
  
'All right, see you later Kai,' Rei said and left, the other's followed, none of them had met Linett, yet.  
  
Kai went into the bed room, his room that he had given up for Linett to rest in. Linett did not look happy, nor did she seem to be resting, at least not in her mind. Kai knew that she was in deep thought, and he was not going to interupt that, as it could be about Vil and how to defeat her.  
  
'Kai?' Linett said, looking over to him with a slight smile.  
  
'Yea?' Kai said, walking up to her.  
  
'When can I get out of this bed?' Linett asked him; 'The doctor wouldn't tell me anything,'  
  
'You need to rest,' Kai informed her and she sighed with annoyence; 'What? You've done your task, you just have to get better and then........'  
  
'Kai, I have to kill Vil. She is a danger to the world, if I should leave now she will win, or more of my kind will have to come down here. This is my mission. I have protected you, now I have to kill Vil to save everyone,' Linett said, and then looked sad.  
  
*Linett? Are you all right?* Black asked his owner telepathicly.  
  
*I wish I had a chance like Kai has.........* Linett said, blinking a few times to stop the tears from flowing down. *I can't cry now. I can't!*  
  
*Its a normal emotion.* Black pointed out to her.  
  
'Hey,' Kai said, sitting next to her.  
  
'Hey,' Linett said, her head on his shoulder, unsure of what to do.  
  
'I still owe you. And I will be with you when you kill Vil,' Kai vowed, and Linett smiled gently, unsure how to respond to such a thing.  
  
'You should train, you have to face Spencer tomorrow,' Linett reminded him and he nodded.  
  
'I'll train early. I'm not leaving you alone,' Kai told her, looking stubborn.  
  
'Fine,' Linett said and curled up.  
  
*What is the plan?* Black asked her.  
  
*We shall return to the abbey, tomorrow at eleven,* Linett informed the black panther.  
  
*But the match would have started.......* Black trailed off, not understanding what Linett was getting at, why didn't she want to see Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers battle?  
  
*We know the out come of the battle, but Vil is slippery, she will be at the abbey, watching the championships and we shall attack.* Linett sounded fierce, and Black was fearing for Linett and what lenght's she might actually go to defeat and kill Vil.  
  
*We shall need help.* Black pointed out, trying to get Linett to see the fault in her plan. Vil was a powerful minion, an attack with just Linett and him would not work, not even a sneak attack could work.  
  
*Black, trust me, no one can help us. The Bladebreakers are busy with the champonships and we are the only people from Limbo that have been put onto earth. Its up to us, and us alone.* Linett said, sounding confident.  
  
  
The next morning the Bladebreakers were ready to go to the Championships, they had not spoken to Linett, but they did see her whispering to Kai and Mr Dickinson.   
  
'I still don't feel all the well,' Linett informed them; 'I'll be fine after some sleep,'  
  
'One of us could........' Kai started and Linett shook her head.  
  
'You need to go as a team, you'll understand soon Kai,' Linett assured him, once she noticed his confused expression about the team.  
  
'Well, if you are sure,' Mr Dickinson said, he knew that Linett was better than she had been the other day, but if she was still feeling weak, there was no point in her coming to watch the first round.  
  
'I'll be a distraction,' Linett said and watched them all leave the hotel.   
  
She sighed heavily and went back upstairs to Kai's room and looked out an outfit that she managed to get. She got changed, the outfit was all black, with black leather gloves, she almost looked like a burgular, but she was going out to have a fight. To finish the war.  
  
*Linett, please, get some help from the highers!* Black called to her.  
  
*Black I was sent down to do this. I will finish my mission, to save not only Kai, but the world from Vil's evil ways!!* Linett was ready for the fight against Vil and was confident she could win, once she thought through her plans properly.  
  
*Please tell me what you plan to do? Your up to something other than fighting Vil.* Black could sense that Linett was planning to do something other than fight.  
  
*Yes. I plan to steal Black Dranzer.* Linett informed him.  
  
Black gasped; *You will not need me?*  
  
*Yes I will. Black Dranzer will be in another blade, trust me Black.* Linett assured him and left the hotel room; *Black, everything will be back to normal. I shall go back to Limbo and see if my sentence is any different, and you shall.................*  
  
*I shall be with the other bit beasts who's owners have become souless, dangerous, and were kill.* Black informed her and now it was Linett who gasped.  
  
*I am sorry Black.* Linett said to him.  
  
*I understand what you are doing, and I shall be happy to die by your side.* Black said with pride.  
  
*Thank you Black.* Linett said, not noticing a tear falling down her cheek as she walked towards the abbey, and to her fate.  
  
  
Kai had lost his first battle against Spencer, he needed to clear his head and left the stadium to think things through.  
  
*All right. Kai, you knew you would lose. Linett showed you this!* Kai noticed his grandfather come up to him.  
  
'What do you want?' Kai asked, on the defensive.  
  
'I want to help you Kai,' Voltaire informed him.  
  
'Oh yea? Like you helped me be locked up in the abbey?! I need nothing from you!' Kai said to him.  
  
'To win all you need......' Voltaire brought out a bit; 'Is Black Dranzer,'  
  
'What? Why are you.......' Kai said, taken aback.  
  
'Your my grandson, I want you to take Black Dranzer to win,' Voltaire informed him.  
  
'But?' Kai asked him.  
  
'Only if you betray your team,' Voltaire said, Kai took the bit beast and walked away, passed Tyson and Kenny who had not heard any of the conversation at all.  
  
Kai smirked as he and Spencer prepared to battle again. They relised their blades into the dish, the surprise was when Kai realised his bit beast, it was none other than Dranzer.  
  
'Kai! How could you do this?!' Voltaire called to his grandson, angry that Kai double crossed him.  
  
'How could I do what?!' Kai called back; 'This was all of your planning, I'm just paying you back!'  
  
Kai knew he could not win this match, but he could always try to win, his Dranzer was more powerful than before, but Kai didn't know if that was enough to take on Spencer's Seaborg.  
Kai's mind drifted from the match to Linett, what was she doing? Kai shook his head and focused on the match, and saw that Dranzer had stopped spinning. Spencer made Dranzer enter his blade.  
  
'You did your best Kai,' Tyson said to him.  
  
Kai smiled, a small smile, but still a smile. They saw Mr Dickinson walked quickly over to them, and they knew something was wrong.  
  
'Linett has gone,' Mr Dickinson said and Kai gasped, wide eyed and realised where Linett went to. 


End file.
